


Heaven and Hell

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [22]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: A new heroA new villainAnd they finally meet face to face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used: "I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell."

Everything seemed so still now a days.

How could anything continue normally when destinies have been shifted.

  
The town seemed gray, vacant even, to have any sort of life to bring color to it's proud city.

Someone has to bring light back into this place.

It misses their hero.

_Hero_

  
_I'm no hero and I'm not made out of stone~_

  
The word kept taunting him over and over, as he flew above the city lights and entered his home.

He stopped for a moment and gazed at himself in the mirror, still having a sort of astonishment from his reflection.

_Who is that ghost in the mirror?_

Indigo blue skin, gold white horns, flaming hair. Yet the same red eyes he's recognized for years, only, he can finally see his irises in them. There was always a shine of gold in them that never went away.

Once more look in the mirror and the thought sent another shudder through his body.

_It's me._

_This is **me.**_

  
He kept watching the some flickers of embers escape from his ponytail, and it struck him odd. How this all had happened was a mistake.

That tower...

Those amulets...

Daniel...

_Daniel..._

_Oh god._

  
The young man was affected by one of the amulets alongside him. If the older one changed into who he saw in the reflection,

  
What did the amulet change the young halfa into?

* * *

 

"Where is that forsaken manor?"

  
Vlad had a faint memory of the abandoned area, only to serve remembering Danny leaving the house and heading towards the tower.

That damn, awful tower.

  
The ghost arrived shortly at one of the border areas, and landed on one of the broken island pieces.  
He scouted around as much as he could, taking in the vast ectoplasmic area.

The trees always seemed to never move; not a single leaf threaten to fall off from the branches.  
The broken pieces of land were all decorated with cracks and pebbles.  
A certain part of the area had multiple terrain connected together, as if to maintain some sort of landscape.  
It seemed to work when a stream of water leaked out in one of the thick cracks.

This place always seemed to stay the same,

That is, until green flames licked around and began to dance.

  
The older halfa took surprise at the new addition of the surrounding. The flames seemed to coat around the ground without harm, yet he still gets the sensation of intensity it gives off.

A faint snarl was heard beyond the flames.

"Who's there?" Vlad called out, preparing himself for whatever to come.

  
_"So you finally decide to show your face again, hm? Or should I say...your **new** face...?"_

  
He couldn't recognise that voice, completely unknown in his memories. This is a new being that is taunting him, but according to what he said...they must have met before.

  
"Show yourself!"

  
And so the stranger did, the flames waving to the sides as if they were curtains being pulled back from a window sill.

A dark figure was behind the flames, and he stood in proud poise, vicious green eyes glowing.

They glared straight towards the older halfa, and the shadow being only gave out a wicked smile of white teeth. His fangs seemed sharper than his own.

  
"Who are you...?"

  
The figure held out a clawed hand, and gave a snap, to quiet down and flames and put them to sleep.

  
"Why, I'm just someone who enjoys making a presentation."

That wicked grin came back again.

  
"And, of course, your worse nightmare."

  
The shadows below seemed to be moving...wait, is that....frost?

  
Before Vlad could even fathom on what's happening, the threat became clear, and dark spikes shot up in the air. They bursted from the ground and stabbed through whatever was in their way.

They replaced the flames and a slight chill became apparent throughout the atmosphere.

Vlad did everything he could to dodge these spikes, maneuvering through each attack swiftly and with flexibility.

  
"Your body has decided to work with you for once. Maybe you had the opposite hand..."

  
Vlad skitted on the ground from avoiding a larger spike. The halfa shot a glare at the shadow ghost being. Pink energy revealed themselves and coated his hands.

"I should change my earlier question. Who do you _think_ you are? Why are you doing this?"

With that, one ecto blast was shot out towards the shadow being.

As if expected, the other ghost avoided that attack, simply stepping to the side to dodge it.

  
"Oh Plasmius, you have no idea what a **mess** you've gotten into. Then again-"

The shadow ghost motioned his hands, and they began to glow a sickly green, as if it had black ends.

"-I got myself into this mess as well."

  
Nothing seemed to be making sense for Vlad, but all he knew was that this heathen was a threat and _wanted_ to be a threat.

 _But how does he know my name?_  His mind whispered.

  
One blast after another, and it turned into a brawl of some sort.

Vlad did it for self defense, while the other being simply wanted to hurt him more and more.

  
Something about this shadow ghost reminded a little bit of himself. Back when he was the evil Wisconsin Ghost.

  
_I saw the devil today and he looked a lot like me~_

  
Who the hell is this fiend?  
And why does he recognize every one of his attacks?

Each attack, each physical attack, one by one, was evaded.

This ghost seems to just know when Vlad was about to make his next move.

They've interacted before, he knows this now.

He's encountered many ghosts in his past, but none of them serve memory of this particular shadow ghost.

  
In one swift movement, a clawed hand grasped at his collar. His mind had distracted him horribly, and Vlad was greeted with a rough impact of the ground against his back.

  
"That was a terrible mistake, Plasmius. You should have known better than to be distracted during a fight. It's something you taught me years ago..."

  
Furious red eyes glared at the being that pinned him, and bared his teeth.

One of his legs kicked at the attacker's sides, and in a hurried manner, Vlad wrestled with the shadow ghost in a haste. The grappling came to end when the older halfa turned positions around and pinned down the shadow ghost.

The fiend winced as he gritted his teeth, giving off a frustrated growl in return. Vlad was panting softly, before glaring down at his attacker.

  
"I'm going to ask you again: Who are you? How in my sake do you know who I am? We've met before, haven't we? Then why don't I know you?"

His grip on the shadow ghost's jacket collar tighened.

"Who. Are. **You**?"

  
Everything went silent before a shaky, yet sinister sounding laugh escaped the shadow ghost. His laugh was taunting, echoing out from the area, before he shook his head softly.

  
"Oh this is rich, especially coming from you out of all people. I'm surprised how much we've changed, both mentally and physically."

The ghost's eyes opened, revealing green irises against crimson scleras, and slit pupils.

"I'm so shocked how much little recognition I give off to you..."

There's that evil grin again.

  
_"Uncle Vlad."_

  
It's funny,

He thought the world of still and gray would stay behind in his city.

However, it seemed to have followed him all the way here,

At this very moment.

  
His throat went dry, and his eyes widen slowly.

The grip slowly started to loosen up, and his gaze lowered at the green collar that secured itself around the ghost's neck.

No...

That isn't collar...

That's a _shackle_.

He knows exactly who has one like that,

And from the last sentence,

  
Everything started to tune out as well.

  
_".....Daniel?"_

  
The shadow ghost a quick, satisfied smile and a curt nod of his head.  
" _Fruitloop_! I'd thought you'd never recognize me! Like the new look? Isn't it great?" He responded in such a false, fond tone.

  
Memories went back and forth, plaguing Vlad's head. The tower, the fight, the amulets, the _amulets_.

  
"Daniel......no. The amulets...no not you too..."

  
His grip loosened completely, and he shook uncontrollably.

  
"Oh no, they got me too. How entertaining this turn of events, huh? Looks like you were fighting your only nephew! Oh wait..."

His pupils thinned even more, and his lip curled for a snarl.

_"Not anymore."_

  
Vlad should have been more careful, because greeting his face was a vicious slash of claws piercing the skin.

He yelped from the attack, completely getting off the shadow ghost and held his injured face.  
He felt the slash marks creating open wounds, and the trickle of ectoplasm leaked out.

  
"What? Did you expect me to welcome you in open arms? After everything's that's happen? Don't play the fool, Plasmius."

Daniel's tone taunted him, flicking his hand to get the remaining ectoplasm from the tips of his nails.

The older halfa turned to face him, one gloved hand moving away from his face. The claw injury was noticeable, with ectoplasm still dripping from it.

 

"No...Daniel please, you can't-"

"I can't what? Attack you? Make you _suffer_? Can't do. I _want_ to make sure you do suffer, just like how you made me suffer."

Vlad shook his head softly, backing up slowly from his spot. "No, I told you that was a mistake! I didn't mean to send you into that prison! Let me help you Daniel." He paused before continuing. "Danny please-"

 

" _ **Don't**_ use that name for me. That is not my name anymore."

 

A snap of his fingers and more spikes shot up the ground. Vlad backed away even more from the attack, eyes widening again. He truly believes he was hallucinating, because green chains appeared from the other halfa's shackle.

"I think the name _Poltergeist_ fits me much more than Danny Phantom don't you think? I mean, I _am_ the villain now. Isn't that right, _hero_?"

Poltergeist ended his remark as if laced with venom. He glared at Vlad, walking towards the other halfa. Vlad was showing nothing but mercy towards the shadow ghost, but still needed to reason with him somehow.

"I'm no hero, and you are _not_ a villain. Daniel please, stop this. This isn't you, you wouldn't do something like this." The older halfa then added quietly. "We have should have never gone to that tower..."

  
"Oh you're going on about the tower now, aren't you? You think that broken amulet that turned me into this, had also made me gone rabid?"

The shadow ghost sent out more spikes towards the other. One managed to pierce through Vlad's cape, entrapping him briefly.

"Or is this just the real me?"

  
Vlad tugged at his caught cape before tearing it from the spike. He looked over at Poltergeist with absolute fear and sadness in his eyes.

 

_I'm on the wrong side of heaven~_

 

Green eyes glared back, and there was nothing but hatred within them.

_And the righteous side of hell~_

  
He can't fight him,

He can't fight Daniel like this.

  
_I'm on the wrong side of heaven~_

One of the ice spikes shot up from one of the island cracks, and it miraculously broke off the island they were standing on into two.

_And the righteous side of hell~_

  
This was his chance to escape.

  
_I'm on the wrong side of heaven~_

 

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

 

_And the righteous side of hell~_

  
Vlad kept flying, everything aching from the wounds inflicted on him.

He looked back,

 

_I'm on the wrong side of heaven~_

 

And Poltergeist wasn't following him.

 

_And the righteous side of hell~_

Poltergeist stayed where he was, and only shook his head. He turned away from his enemy escaping, only giving a small smirk.

"He'll be back..."

 

_I'm on the wrong side of **heaven~**_

 

"This is far from over."

  
_And the righteous side of **hell** ~_


End file.
